


'Bout A Year Before You

by bloodsoakedleather



Series: For A Price [1]
Category: WΔZ | The Killing Gene (2007)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions Of Past Underage Sexual Activity, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Sexual Coercion, non-explicit sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean asked him how it started Daniel told her "He arrested me.  'Bout a year before...  you."  </p>
<p>Daniel remembers the first time he ever met Detective Eddie Argo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bout A Year Before You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own WAZ (W Delta Z). If I did, the ending, and in particular Daniels feelings would be much less ambiguous. This is just for fun.
> 
> A/N: I had a sudden, inexplicable need to read some angsty Eddie/Daniel slash (and by the way, Eddie and Daniel might well be on their way to becoming my new otp) but I couldn't find any anywhere so I decided to write my own. Unfortunately, as I appear to be the only one writing in this fandom, I'm assuming there won't be a lot of interest which is a shame because I have so many ideas. So please, if you do read it and like it, spread the word and lets see if we can build the fandom up a little.

I didn’t do it. I didn’t rob that store. I jus’ went in for a six pack and some cheetos man when this white dude I never seen before pulls a gun on the clerk. She’s this little old lady, prob’ly someone’s grandma and I’m a lotta things, none of ‘em good but I ain’t someone who gets off on scarin’ little old ladies. That shit’s just wrong.

“GIMME THE CASH AND YOU WON’T GET HURT!” White dude shouts.

I can see the old lady reachin’ for the panic button and I’m just prayin’ she changes her mind about pushin’ it ‘cause I know what’s gonna happen if she does. She don’t change her mind though, she pushes it and white dude sees. Now he’s having a major fuckin’ meltdown, panickin’ like it’s his first time, maybe it is, I don’t know, and I don’t care. I jus’ care ‘bout the way he’s wavin’ that fuckin’ piece around like it’s a toy ‘cause it ain’t no fuckin’ toy. Yeah, I know the difference, I know what a real fuckin’ gun looks like , y’all can believe that.

I hear sirens in the distance somewhere and so does he. Cops are on their way.

“Shitshitshitshitshit.” White dude’s mumbling to himself. The old lady’s pullin’ note’s outta the drawer now and stackin’ ‘em on the counter. He grabs what he can in one hand and shoves it inside his jacket, then he backs up to the door and runs, but not before he fires off a round, hittin’ the old lady.

He’s gone before the cops arrive. That’s ‘bout fuckin’ right round here. Always on your damn case when you don’t fuckin’ want ‘em there and nowhere in fuckin’ sight when you do. Me? I stay to check on the old lady ‘cause if she dies who you think’s gonna get the blame huh? The white dude no one ’cept me even saw or the black dude who already got a record? Yeah, that’s what I thought.

She ain’t dead, shit man she ain’t even hit bad, bullet just grazed her arm but she’s in shock or some shit, she ain’t gonna be talkin’ for a while.

That’s how I end up face down on the ground wi’ my arms pinned behind me and some piece o’ shit cop pressin’ his fuckin’ knee in my back while he cuffs me. Then he’s got his hands in my pocket rootin’ round for something. He says he lookin’ for a weapon but I ain’t even carryin’ so he ain’t gonna find one, ‘cept a blade and the old lady weren’t cut. He’s gonna find somethin’ else though and I’m in the shit again when he does. He don’t say nothing’ when he finds it so I twist my head and out the corner of my eye I can just see the bastard pocket it. I ain’t surprised. He reads me my rights, like I ain’t heard ‘em ‘bout a hundred times before, an’ yanks me up on my feet. Ain’t no point in fightin’ it but I do anyway, spittin’ an’ swearin’ an’ kickin’ all the way to car, and I don’t stop swearin’ even after they throw me in the back.

_____________________________________________________

An hour later I’m still locked in this shitty fuckin’ cell, pacin’ up and down with boredom, waitin’ on someone to come tell me the old lady’s calmed down enough and told ‘em it wasn’t me who robbed her. Seem’s like I’m waitin’ forever. She prob’ly told ‘em hours ago but I’m the only suspect they got, even if the whole thing is bullshit, they ain’t gonna be in no rush to let me go. Never have been before.

I got no idea how long it’s been ‘fore I finally see a cop and when I do it’s the same one who had his knee in my back earlier and stole my shit. He’s ‘bout fifty something’, taller than me but carryin more’n a few pounds extra, blond hair and moustache but they’re both goin’ grey. He looks rough, tired, like he ain’t slept in days. He’s holdin’ a file, my file.

“It’s Daniel, right? Daniel Leone? I‘m Detective Argo.”

I fold my arms across my chest, lean back against the wall and stare at him.

“Yeah, so?”

“Quite a record you’re building up here.” He says, waving’ the file at me. “How old are you Daniel? Eighteen?” I don’t answer. “Says here you’re eighteen, and your record’s half as long as your arm already. That’s pretty impressive.”

“You got a point?”

“My point is, Daniel, your record is about to get a whole lot longer.” He tosses the file down on the bench. “So far we’ve got you on suspicion of armed robbery and attempted murder…”

I push away from the wall, gettin’ all up in his face ‘cause I’m fuckin’ pissed.

“I didn’t do nothing’. I didn’t rob no one and I didn’t shoot that old lady. Did you find a gun on me when you arrested me? No, you didn’t because I didn’t fuckin’ do it.” The old lady must’ve told ‘em by now.

“Maybe you tossed the gun after you shot her.”

“Fuck off. You ain’t got shit on me.”

“We’ve got carrying a concealed weapon and resisting arrest too.” I shake my head. “But you’re right about the robbery. We’ve got nothing. The clerk says it was a white guy who robbed her but I think maybe she was just too scared to point the finger at you in case you came back to finish her off.”

“That’s bullshit man and you fuckin’ know it. Check the security cameras, you’ll see I ain’t lyin’.”

“Cameras are just for show, they’re not connected.”

“Shit.”

“Relax Daniel. The old woman is sticking to her story, so it looks like you’re off the hook for that at least. As for resisting arrest… I don’t think the courts will really give a shit once they hear the old woman’s story. I mean, anybody would resist arrest if they hadn’t done anything wrong, right?” I jus’ look at him, wonderin’ where the fuck he’s goin’ with this. “But the knife is another matter. They won’t just ignore that. But they will probably let you off with a suspended sentence seeing as how it wasn’t used in the crime.”

“Great, so you can let me the fuck outta here then.”

“No Daniel, I can’t. See, unfortunately for you we also have this.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bag of dope he stole from me earlier.

“Fuck.”

“This will probably land you in jail. You know what happens to guys like you in jail, don’t you Daniel? Pretty guys?”

Yeah, I know. I ain’t stupid. I know enough guys who’ve done time to know what you see on the TV ain’t even the half of it. I ain’t letting’ on to him but I’m scared. There’s a reason I don’t wanna go to jail and that’s fuckin’ it man. That’s fuckin’ it.

“I knew this kid once.” He says. “Stole a car, got six months for it. He was raped to death on his first night inside. Coroner said at least twenty guys had taken a turn. When they autopsied him they found half a pint of cum in his stomach.” He goes real quiet then and just looks at me, like he waitin’ for me to say something’, to beg. It ain’t happenin’. I ain’t beggin’ no one for nothing’ don’t matter how scared I am. If he wants me to do somethin' he'll have to ask. I ain‘t beggin‘. “I should take this to evidence right now, tell them I just clean forgot I had it in all the excitement.” He waves the little baggie. “No one here will care. Not much round here gets done by the book anyway. But I can fix this for you, if you want me to, I can keep you out of jail. You see the thing is Daniel, you and me, we’re the only ones who know about this and if you’re… nice to me, no one else ever has to find out.”

Now I get it. Now I know what he wants from me, he ain’t come right out and said it yet, but it ain’t exactly hard to figure out what it is he wants. I look up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

“Don’t worry kid, that one doesn’t work either. Some asshole threw a shoe at it last week and we’ve all been too busy to see about getting it fixed.” 

“What do I gotta do?” I ask, but I already know the answer.

He takes my hand and puts it on his dick. Fucker's already got a hardon. 

“So, what do you say?“

I meet his eyes and I start to rub him through his pants. What the Hell else am I gonna do. I ain’t goin’ to jail, I ain’t gonna end up like that other kid, I’ll do whatever it takes. If that means sucking cop dick well shit, it ain’t like this’ll be the first time I ever sucked a dick to get myself outta trouble. Been doing that since I was fourteen.

What do I say? I say yes sir Detective Argo, thank you Detective Argo and I get down on my fuckin’ knees.

_____________________________________________________

Reviews appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The part where Eddie talks about the kid he knew once was actually inspired by a passage in Killing Floor by Lee Child wherein Jack Reacher recalls a kid he once knew who was raped to death in prison. I changed some of the details but that's where the inspiration came from.


End file.
